


headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fake relationship escalated faster than Barry anticipated. For Len, the execution couldn't have been better if he planned it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Fake out make out for the win?

Barry ducks behind the potted plant when he sees his ex. Of all the symposiums in all the conference centers of the great state of Missouri, she decided to go to this one. And now he's screwed.

“Shit,” he mutters.

He’s not a coward but he can readily admit they didn’t part on amicable terms. What with the lying. Not Patty, Patty Spivot never lied. Honest to the bone. A credit to the force. It was Barry. He was a lying liar who lied. About not being a superhero. Which he was. Is. And monogamous to the core. Which wasn’t the point. Patty left because he lied. It ended in a stilted goodbye at a train station with Barry giving up any hope of a normal relationship and half of his Star Trek DVDs. Patty shared a lot of his interests. 

Anyway. The ex. Barry should capitalize it. Make it more ominous. Like a supervillain. Except Patty was awesome. Probably still is. Except for the fact that she’s 100% sure he’s The Flash and a workaholic devoted to Central City and not to letting people in. Her words. Not his. 

The break-up ended with Barry having to move out of their rent controlled apartment and back in with Joe because he couldn’t afford the place on his own. And Patty left Central City PD to a brighter future in Blue Valley, Nebraska. 

Barry frantically looks around for a better cover when he sees Patty spot him with a wave. 

This isn’t going to end well. Especially since Patty looks amazing and happy. With some new man hovering at her elbow with champagne glasses. A guy with more muscle mass than Barry could ever pull together. Despite the lightning strike giving him abs, Barry still was lean. A runner’s frame. Not anything to write home about. 

Patty seems to have traded up with her new beau. He looks like a comic book character.

Barry stumbles backwards in attempt to slide out of view and collides with a hard body.

“Snart!” Barry nearly shouts before trampling his voice down. Luckily no one nearby notices his outburst. 

“Scarlet,” drawls out Snart like conversing is equally annoying and enjoyable. It’s a weird line but it works. And he looks even more suited to be at this event than Barry, who only was able to scramble together a sports coat and neutral slacks, while Leonard Snart is debonairly tailored in a dark grey suit. 

Barry hasn’t seen Snart in eight months, not since the latest incident in Central City requiring the help of the Legends crew along with Oliver’s band of merry archers. He still looks ridiculously handsome. And Barry is desperate. 

“I need a favor,” Barry says quickly that he's not sure if he said slowly enough to be heard. But he can see Patty slowly weaving her way through through the throngs of people marveling over the latest innovations of Mercury Labs and Barry doesn't have time. 

“City in peril, again?” despite his aloof tone, Snart looks around the hall with an alert prowling gaze. Eyeing the exits.  

Barry idly wonders why Snart's here in the first place. Snart’s progressed past elaborate heists since his team-up with the Legends. Though maybe old habits die hard.  But whatever the reason, Barry is grateful for Snart turning up at this event. Probably because of Ray.

It's why Barry is here. Ray Palmer's back in the city and wanted to catch up. What better place than a gala symposium for the best and brightest Mercury Labs had to offer. Though Barry hasn't had a chance to catch up with him yet either. He had been looking for Ray for the better part of the evening.

“Be my boyfriend,” Barry rushes out. Snart shoots him a wild tense look. “Just for the next 10 minutes!” he continues quickly, grabbing Snart’s arm like a lifeline. “My ex spotted me and-“

He’s cut off when Snart’s mouth catches his in a bruising kiss that leaves him breathless. Barry’s tongue pokes out of his mouth instinctively to chase the unexpected warmth that Snart left. He never thought he could say what Snart tastes like. Lime and salt with a hint of mint. He’s speechless when Snart pulls back and places a possessive arm over Barry’s shoulders, molding himself to Barry’s back.

Barry forgets what he was doing. His heart is going a mile a minute. He feels like he’s connected to the Speed Force. 

An awkward cough brings him back to reality, everything coming back in loud technicolor.

“Barry,” greets Patty and Barry glances around from the warm embrace of Snart’s body to catch her eye.

Oh right, Patty. Why did he think this was a good idea? Patty was friends with Iris. This would be all over facebook before tomorrow morning. He didn’t think Snart would play along this quickly. He definitely needs to rethink his strategy on dealing with exes. And now he owes Snart. This could not end well. 

“Patty,” Barry says, his mouth still tingling from the kiss. He’s pretty sure Snart slipped him some tongue. Way to go the extra mile for a friend. He never knew Snart was that good of a friend. He’s not sure even Oliver would do that. Maybe Cisco. Cisco would be a pal like that. Though he never expected Snart of all people to take one for the team. 

“Are you going to introduce us?” Patty asks, eyeing Snart with open curiosity. Barry is eternally grateful that Snart’s records were erased and Patty’s experience with the CCPD never included the Rogues because this could end in handcuffs. 

Belatedly, Barry opens his mouth to think of a plausible lie only for Snart to cut him off.

“Len, his fiance,” says Snart with a velvety smoothness that has Barry shivering. Barry feels a bit light headed. Like he’s gone three rounds with Grodd. Snart's going well above the bro code here. Well, Len is. And apparently a way better liar because Patty is just positively beaming at the both of them. 

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations! I totally knew something would happen. You just needed to finally admit it," Patty says with a bright smile elbowing her muscled companion. “Like me and Jay! When did it happen?"

Barry opens his mouth to correct Len but Patty looks hopeful while Jay is looking at them shrewdly.

"Uh-" Barry starts to form a thought though he knows Patty can spot a lie. And for some reason she looks so happy. 

"Last week," answers Len. "Over breakfast." He noses between the juncture of Barry's neck and ear that has Barry’s legs going weak.

"Haven't told anyone yet," continues Len. "Our history is complicated."

Patty nods her head conspiratorily. Barry starts to worry if she knows more about Len than he originally thought. 

"This is the best news ever!" says Patty. "Does Iris know?"

"No!" Barry snaps and Patty looks at him less jubilantly and more shrewdly. Her boyfriend has the gall to smirk. 

"We'd like to break the news ourselves," says Len, calmly. Barry may be having an aneurysm on how cool Len is taking this little lie. Len even exchanges numbers with Patty before the PA system announces the keynote address will begin in adjacent hall in 5 minutes. 

So much for controlling the situation.

"Don’t forget to invite us to the wedding," Patty says before being whisked off to find her seat.

The crowd starts to disperse leaving Barry still plastered to Len’s side. It’s surprisingly comfortable.

“What just happened?” Barry manages to say. 

“I just saved your life, Scarlet,” says Len, his arm tightening around Barry's shoulders possessively. “You owe me one.”

Len looks far happier than Barry has ever seen him during a heist. Like everything's gone amazingly to plan.

"And I plan on collecting," says Len before capturing Barry's lips in another heated kiss.

This time Barry is the one that slips Len some tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> According to DC wiki, Central City is in Missouri. And Patty Spivot really did go to Nebraska. 
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/).


End file.
